Camp Jack
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Summer is finally here and Jack wants to open up a summer camp for all the people he became friends with and or trained. However he can't do it alone. He gets some of his friends to help out to, but this is not just your normal summer camp. What will happen, who will help Jack, and who will be the campers? Only one way to find out (A mega crossover)


I don't own(ed), work(ed) for, know anyone who own(ed) and or work(ed) for Disney's XD and Disney XD's Kickin' It in anyway.

That goes for the same for any other show/movie cartiors mentiond in this multi crossover story. Some of the actor's chartiors age have been altered to fit the story. As well as location/relation to said cartiors. All chartes mentiond are from tv or the movies. Also some catiors dont have last names so I made up them. There will be clues on who some of thease people are as the story goes on.

This is my 75th story :)

* * *

Jack now owned the Bobby Wasibi dojo and was also a sensi as he helped Milton even more to get his black belt. While Jarry just left not getting his as he did not want to have his friend teach him. Even after Milton got his Jack offered him a job at the dojo to help out the kids. After the last kid left Milton locked up and the two where soon cleaning up. As they where doing so Jack was talking about a summer job that Milton can help with as the dojo was closed for the summer becuse it needed some repairs.

Jack and Milton have been roomates for awhile now and they both enjoy it. As they respect each other as well as their things. There are a few things about Jack and Milton that not everyone knows about. One of being that they are both gay. Even though more people are accpeting now these days they still wanted to keep it a secreat from others they just dont fully know yet. The other thing about them they are both nudest. Jack and his famley have been nudests since Jack was in diapers. As for Milton he has not been a nudest for very long as he never went to any nudist camps. He just stays naked in the apparent they share.

As for Jack he for one enjoed going to nudest camps and hated them as well. The part he loved about nudest camps was loving to look at the cute naked boys as he pretending to look at the girls. The part he hated at nudist camps was the fact that he cant have sex with any of the cute boys. He for one wanted to change that. After years of saving up he was able to open his own camp for cute young boys of his choosing and he knows who will be perfect.

"I dont know Jack. Showing my naked body all the time when Im not at home."

"Milton come on you have a nice body and an impressive dick if I may add. Besides Sam is coming too."

"Sam is? Man I miss that little guy. I cant Beleve he moved to Texas."

"Yah now hes Ace Mcfumbles."

"Why did he do that?"

"I guess to be more edgi after all hes the sports anounser at his school."

"Well it will be good to see him again this time naked."

Jack soon seen the tent in Milton's shorts and he just smiled. Milton saw what Jack was looking at and that made him smile. The two soon made out as they took off their gis. The kissing broke for only a few seconds to remove their shirts. Milton's body has gotten better after working out with Jack. Even if Jack's body was like a god. The kissing soon broke as Milton started to suck on Jack's neck. Jack just moaned as he rubbed the back of Miltons head.

Soon Milton is sucking away on Jack's nipples before kissing his way down and ened up on his kness sucking away on Jack's nine inch dick. Jack moaned even more as Milton was able to suck the whole thing. It wasn't long untul Jack was face fucking him. While Milton was being face fucked he moved his fingers in between Jack's ass cheaks. This just made Jack moan even more and caused him to face fuck Milton faster until he shot his load into Milton's mouth. As always Milton gladly swllowed all of Jack's cum. Jack then slowly pulled out and went on his knees where the two of them made out.

Jack soon pushed Milton on his back where Jack kissed his way down to Milton's ten inch dick. Jack just licked his lips before sliding it in his mouth. Milton just moaned as he put his hands on the back of Jack's head. This just made Jack suck even faster causing not only for Milton to moan even more but to face fuck him untul he shot his load into Jack's mouth. Jack gladly swllowed Milton's load. Once Jack took Milton's dick out of his mouth the two boys kissed.

"Oh Jack fuck me now."

Jack just smiled as his dick was once again hard. Jack lifed up his legs and slid his dick in Milton's tight ass. It always amazes him that Milton still has a tight ass after fucking him so many times with his dick and even other things. Jack just smiled as he too has a tight ass that got the same treatment. Jack was just pounding away as Milton moaned Jack's name andfor him to go harder. How could Jack say no to Milton? He just smilled and went as hard as ge could causong them to move and for Milton to hit his head on the mats. Both boys where on edge and afte a few more thusts Milton shot his load all over him, Jack and even the mats. Jack judt licked his lips and thrusted a few more times before he shot his load into Milton's ass.

"Man that was hot."

They both turned to see two young naked boys. One of them is Sam aka Ace Mcfumbles. They both are hard with seven inch dicks that are leaking pre cum like crazy onto the mats. Milton and Jack once agan became hard at the site of thease two cuties.

* * *

 **Who ar the two cutis that showed up? Only I know. Plese let me know what you thought of the story by a reviw thats open to ALL non haters or PM me if you are a non hater. Not a membr, it's frw to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
